This invention relates to the removal of oil slicks and other pollutants from water surfaces and particularly those oil slicks accidentally caused while handling, transporting, processing or controlling massive quantities of oil.
For many years, oil spillages at sea have been a problem recognized by the International Maritime Committee and other concerned bodies to the extent that as early as 1970 two conventions were held directed to the subject of liability and legal responsibility for such spills. The damage and clean-up costs of large spills can reach millions and even billions of dollars which, along with the damaging publicity, present a very serious problem for the industries involved.
Major spillages, such as that which occurred when the tanker Torrey Canyon went aground in the English Channel in 1967, leaking 117,000 tons of crude oil into the sea, and the Santa Barbara 1969 offshore oil platform spillage of about 100,000 tons over a three month period and now the Exxon Valdez spill in the Prince William Sound, the worst spill of all, are occurring at a seemingly increasing rate. As more and more oil is transported by larger and larger tankers, and with more offshore drilling finds, the problem is apt to become more pronounced.
Since oil spills are likely to continue, with their resulting effect on marine life and biology at sea and on shore, a method and apparatus is needed for removing the oil slick as rapidly as possible from the water to control its spreading.
In the past, oil spills usually occurred in small quantities at sea or in a harbor and complaints, if any, were local; but today the awareness of pollution hazards bolstered by the massive spills of modern offshore derrick and giant tankers has become highly vocal. In addition to being a fire hazard, oil slicks blown or driven by waves to shore ruin beaches and destroy biological life for years to come.
Oil slicks floating at sea vary considerably in thickness depending on the quality of crude oil spilled, the wind, size of the oil patch and conditions of the sea. While the oil slick thickness is usually measured in thousandths of an inch, it can build up to as much as 0.2 inches or more. Thin films, however, are most general.
Accordingly, oil spills must be removed from the water as quickly as possible to prevent damage at sea and on the shore. However, to date, no efficient or effective method and apparatus have been conceived to handle large oil spills while at the same time protecting the natural state of the sea and land from long-term pollution and harm.